Despedida
by Slyther88
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, tras descubrir una verdad alarmante, decide ser libre. Death-fic


Amigos, he vuelto con esta breve historia de Naruto ¿la razón? No he encontrado suficientes fics que toquen este tema, ya sean en inglés como en español.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ojalá lo hicieran xD

Spoiler: hasta después de la batalla de Pein

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto

Constantemente he sido maltratado por las personas de Konoha y aunque grité y lloré nadie me hizo caso, ni siquiera el Hokage. Pensé que al aprobar el examen de la academia y convertirme en genin la situación iba a cambiar, pero no lo hizo. Cuando supe que Sakura iba a ser parte de mi equipo fui feliz, cuando el nombre de Sasuke fue nombrado como el tercer integrante, me desilusioné no porque lo odie, sino porque supe que nuevamente no iba a ser tomado en cuenta. ¿Quién si iba a fijar en alguien que reprobó tres veces? ¿Quién iba a sacrificar parte de su tiempo en enseñarle a un monstruo? Nadie comparado con el genio de la generación, con el prodigio que incluso superaba a Hyuuga Neji.

Está demás decir que sabía que algo había dentro de mí, no era normal que tuviera bigotes de gato cuando ningún otro niño las tenía. Siempre que sentía rabia por la injusticia cometida sentía como un resentimiento y odio profundo trataba de apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Es por eso que cada vez que sentía algún sentimiento negativo trataba de distraerme haciendo bromas al resto de la gente. Por lo menos con acciones ingenuas disimulaba el odio que cada día iba sintiendo con mayor intensidad.

El tiempo pasó, Sasuke escapó de Konoha para ir donde Orochimaru. Sinceramente no me sorprendió. Me dolía admitirlo, pero ver al resto de mis compañeros preocuparse por alguien que nunca los había reconocido y llegar a incluso sacrificarse por traerlo de vuelta cuando nadie se había preocupado de mí me hirió, profundamente. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, ero-senin bajo las órdenes de Hokage me llevó alrededor del mundo entrenando el poco control que tenía sobre mi chaka y mi rasengan. Más que enseñarme técnicas ninja me enseñó lo que era tener una relación padre e hijo y eso lo agradezco profundamente aun cuando fue después de su muerte que me enteré que era mi padrino.

La batalla contra Pein me sirvió para darme cuenta de una cosa: la gente era perversa. Faltaba solo que se sintieran frágiles y desprotegidos para volcarse al héroe más cercano incluso cuando ese héroe había sido odiado por casi dieciséis años. Me vitorearon y alzaron por varios minutos, la euforia duró días y semanas. Sin embargo sólo duró hasta que noticias de que Uchiha Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru e Itachi. No sé en qué estaban pensado los señores feudales, pero en vez de ser considerado una amenaza para el mundo de los elementos fue visto como un salvador, una imagen a seguir por cientos de niños ninjas. Naruto pasó al olvido. Las cinco naciones querían al último Uchiha dentro de sus filas y ni la amenaza de Uchiha Madara o los crímenes de Sasuke impidieron que todos le dieran la bienvenida. Konoha no fue la excepción. Tsunade no bachan trató de llevar justicia, pero el Consejo no la tomó en cuenta, ¿la razón? Sasuke era el último de su clan y como tal, el único poseedor del Sharingan y como tal, un activo deseable en la guerra que se avecinaba.

En fin, mi recuento termina aquí. Estoy muy ocupado preparando los últimos detalles para mi gran actuación, una que nadie se va a olvidar. Sólo quedaba yo de los jinchurikis y Kyuubi ya me había dado el permiso para llevar a cabo lo que iba a ser. Jiraiya no estaba, Tsunade no ba-chan e Iruka eran las personas que más cariño le habían mostrado durante su corta existencia y lamentaba lo que iba a ser, pero no veía otra solución. Mi decisión no había tomado mucho tiempo, sólo hace algunas horas habría dado la vida por esta villa, pero algo cambió. Una carta de Jiraiya remeció mi mundo entero, en ella me decía que había familia materna en existencia en el país Iwa hasta hace unos años y que el Sandaime Hokage sabía de aquello. Mi familia que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con jinchuriki debido a que mi madre había sido la portadora del Kyuubi antes que yo. Exploté. Todos los años de sufrimiento, tortura y desigualdad se acumularon y, por primera vez, quise no existir, dejar todo atrás.

Sabía que si moría el kyuubi iba a ser liberado, pero ya nada me importaba. La persona más importante de toda mi vida me había mentido, traicionado y engañado de la manera más terrible posible, todo por el bien común. Sinceramente, Konoha y el resto del mundo se podían ir a la mierda, sólo lamentaba que Gaara iba a quedar solo, no, él no iba a quedar solo pues tenía dos hermanos que lo apoyaban y querían. El único que estaba solo en el mundo era yo.

Por última vez recorrí mi departamento, aparte de lo esencial había un cuadro con la foto del equipo siete y tres plantas que le daban vida al lugar. Revisé que las cartas que escribí a Iruka y Tsunade estuvieran escondidas por un henge que se iba a disolver una vez que mi chakra se hubiera agotado.

Con pesar, pero con mucho alivio, caminé a mi habitación, me puse mi polerón y pantalón naranja, agarré una de las shuriken del cuarto hogake y con puño firme, corté. Kyuubi acordó que cuando la primera gota de sangre fluyera de mis venas, la bestia iba a acelerar el proceso de defunción. Rápidamente fui perdiendo la consciencia, Kyuubi cada vez se iba alejando de mí. Es irónico que en estos momentos extrañe su presencia cuando en el transcurso de mi vida mi meta era ser reconocido por Naruto y no por el demonio. Sonreí, mi visión se fue oscureciendo y una luz se iba agrandando con cada segundo que pasaba. Al final, mis padres me esperaban. Sonreían, pero estaban tristes de que mi momento hubiera llegado tan pronto. No me importó, caminé más deprisa y por fin los pude alcanzar. Fui feliz.

A las diecisiete horas de un día lunes por la tarde, Uzumaki Naruto dejó de existir. A las diecisiete horas con tres minutos, Konoha revivió su peor pesadilla. Un minuto después, Tsunade veía con impotencia cómo una de las cinco villas más poderosas de todo el mundo caía bajo el poder de la bestia de las nueve colas.

+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto+++Naruto

Fin, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus cometarios, besos

Slyther88


End file.
